


Favor

by Brabblecure



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Smp, Family, Flashback, Ghostbur is here too, Hair-pulling, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Incest, One Shot, Rough Sex, Tags Are Hard, bottom!techno, heat - Freeform, intimate, top!Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brabblecure/pseuds/Brabblecure
Summary: Techno now owes dream not one, but two favors.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 694





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> PERSONAS NOT PEOPLE
> 
> Don’t like this typa thing? Don’t read!

Philza had three young boys. Each one he had taken in after finding them from outside. He wasn’t sure if they were orphans or not, but there were no parents in sight. 

He wasn’t a good father. He knew that. He wasn’t cut out to be. He was less like a father and more like an older friend to them. You probably weren’t supposed to drink and swear around your children, but he didn’t know any better.

The strangest of the bunch was Techno. He was a piglin hybrid. Phil had raised animals before, yes. He’d been to the nether, and traded with piglins. But that didn’t help him with the sarcastic, curious, bloodthirsty child he had now.

They were all sitting at the table and Techno had his head in his hands. He was about 15, but their ages were iffy. It was kind of a guess.

“Ey, Tech.” Phil asked, his eyebrows knitted. He set his silverware down on his plate. His other two boys were still chowing down like nothing happened. 

Techno looked up and bit on his nail, raking his finger over his tusks. “What.” He said flatly. His face was radiating heat and he looked miserable. 

“Are you feeling sick?” He asked, standing from the table and walking over to hold his hand over his head and to feel heat radiating off it.

That’s how it started. Days went by and no matter what medicine he gave him, he had the same symptoms.

“What if it’s a hybrid thing..?” Wilbur suggested one day, sprawling out on the couch. Phil thought about it for a moment and realized he could be right.

Phil knew not a thing about hybrids, but he did have a friend who would. Jshlatt. He was a ram hybrid, so he’d know about this stuff....right? He crossed his fingers.

After days of travel they arrived at Jshlatt’s house. His house was huge, lavish, and filled with liquor. He knocked on the door, and the man answered in a sleek suit. Phil felt a little underdressed wearing his robes.

“Phil. Whaddya need?” Jshlatt leaned against the doorframe. He crossed his arms over his chest. Phil took a second to obverse his droopy animal ears and horns. Phil pulled Techno in front of him. 

“Would you know about Hybrid problems, mate?” He asked with a nervous grin. Shlatt raised an eyebrow and looked down at the piglin child, then pulled open the door further. 

Phil sat Techno on a leather couch that had to be more expensive than anything he’s ever owned. They walked into the kitchen out of earshot.

“So, he’s had a fever for days. And no matter what we can’t get it to break. No medicine works. He’s in constant pain. He’s sweating all time. He can’t get comfortable for bed, he can’t sleep. The only thing I can think is if it’s a hybrid thing. Help me out here, mate.” He explains and exasperatedly looks to Shlatt. 

Shlatt looked at him for a second before bursting out into laughter. He slapped his hand on the counter while he laughed. Phil glanced around quizzically.

“Ya boys goin’ through heat!” Shlatt chuckled heartily, slamming his fist onto his chest to calm himself down.

“He’s...what..?”

“Heat! Animals have a time of the year where they need to breed, they go through heat. Hybrids experience the same typa thing.” He explains adjusting his tie.

Phil scrunches up his nose and looks toward Techno on the couch. “But he’s like 15?”

“Yeah?” Shlatt raised an eyebrow, and brushed his hair back with his fingers to keep a good image. “He’s probably going through puberty now then.” The rich man waves a hand dismissively.

“So....what should I do to help?” Phil asks, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He was not quite sure how to deal with this. 

Shlatt laughed and held his hands up, shaking them. “No no no! You shouldn’t do anything, that’d be real weird.”

Phil covers his face with a hand, embarassed with how easily he is talking about this. “Then, what? How do I stop it? Or ease it? Or??” Phil is exhausted and just wants his boy to be better.

“He’s just gotta jack off plenty. But don’t tell em’ that. He’ll figure it out. Just tell em’ to do whatever helps, and to not be worried about it. And give him plentya private time. Tell ya other boys too. To leave em’ be for a good while. His fever’ll break.” Shlatt grins, because he thinks it’s funny.

Phil gives him a look.

Shlatt pats his shoulder, “don’t worry about it man! Teenage boys much younger than him do it all the time.” He winked and the laughed to himself, striding back over to techno and saying his goodbyes.

After that, Techno spent a lot of time in his room for a few weeks. Phil would leave food by the door and knock to tell him he’d left it. After a while, he came out of his room, and he didn’t have a fever anymore. 

Techno was well in his twenties now, living in his house in the snow biome. A war criminal, funny enough. Also harboring his younger brother who was supposed to be exiled.

He woke up with a start, overwhelming heat swarming his body. He knew what that meant. He wasn’t a dumb kid anymore. With a groan he pulled himself up, threading his fingers through his hair. Heat.

He pushed the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing up and scratching his forehead. He hears light whistling and the sound of hail hitting his window. Then he heard a small gasp, and his door opening. He furrowed his eyebrows, then relaxed them as he realized what it must be.

“Ghostbur?” He climbs down the ladder to find his brother standing at his door, with his hands nervously folded in front of him.

“Hi Techno! I hope you don’t mind I was walking by and it started hailing...” Ghostbur smiled kindly. Techno sighed and pushed his hair out of his face restlessly. 

“It’s really not the time Ghostbur...” he trailed off, glancing into the window to watch the hail. 

Ghostbur pouted and held his two ghostly grey hands out, “please! I’ll melt! I’ll braid your hair for you, I’ll earn my stay!”

Techno made a pig like noise in exasperation and finally just nodded and sat down at a desk for Ghostbur. The ghost came up behind him and gently began braiding his head, brushing through it with his fingers. It was able to distract Techno from his situation momentarily. Just listening to the hail hit the window, Tommy downstairs occasionally toss and turn in his sleep. But of course, that couldn’t last for long.

Ghostbur pulled at his hair a little to get it to where he wanted it to be, and Techno was overcome with warmth. Nope. No. Absolutely not. Techno had standards for himself, he would not sexualize his dead ghost brother.

The hail had stopped and Ghostbur tied the end of his braid up in a bow. “All done!”

Techno stood up harshly and forced a smile onto his face. “Thank you Ghostbur. it’s fantastic, now the hail has stopped so why don’t you take Tommy to Phil’s, yeah?” 

Ghostbur stared at him for a while before shrugging and going downstairs to get Tommy. Techno sighed in relief and thought of what he’d do to get himself through this. It was painful, he couldn’t just get himself off and be done with it. He needed more. 

He got an idea.

After way too long of ushering Ghostbur out of his home with Tommy, he contacted the one person he thought would be able to help him through his heat.

A knock was at the door, Techno didn’t even bother trying to pretend he wasn’t eager. He swung the door open and a smiley face stared back.

“Come in, quick.” Techno pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. Behind the mask, Dream looked at him skeptically, then pulled the mask to cover only half his face.

Dream leaned against the wall. “What is it this time,Techno?” 

Techno tried focusing on getting his words together, but he felt like he was on fire. He stared at the ground for a moment to catch his breath. As the years went by, he got better and better at dealing with his heat, hiding it. But now, he’d reached his limit.

“How’d you like for me to owe you another favor?” Techno asked rushedly. Dream smirked a little and tilted his head.

“Favors are useful.” He nodded and smiled wider, “what do you need Techno? Weapons? Netherit—“

“I need you to have sex with me.” 

Dream’s knees gave out from underneath him and he caught himself on a crafting table. Pulling himself right side up. “You what?! What the hell is wrong with you??” Dream’s mask has fallen off in the process.

Techno leaned down and picked up the masked, dropping it on the table. “I’m a hybrid, okay?! I’m in heat! Just this one time, and I’ll owe you big time.” Techno said carefully.

Dream processed the statement, then let the surprise fall off his face, replaced by amusement.weighed his options, staring blankly at him. He sighed out, then smiled.

“Of course. You’ll owe me plenty after this.” Dream steps forward and presses his hands to Techno’s shoulders. “Heat, huh?” He hums.

It surprises Techno how easily Dream just accepts this.

Techno bucks and pushes himself against the wall, inviting Dream, who takes the invitation with a smile. Techno hates it, the fact he can never tell what he is thinking.

“How badly do you need it? Hm?” Dream is enjoying himself, clearly. Taking his enemy down a notch is it’s own reward, not to mention the favor he gets to cash in later on.

Techno let his shame flutter away, because he was so desperate. Despite the cold temperature outside, suddenly the entire area around him seemed like it was on fire. His hips bucked into dreams and he shoved his face into the mans shoulder when he did.

“Need it- ah-! Need it so bad...” Techno murmured and bit into the side of his neck, his tusks digging into his skin. Dream gasped and his warriors instinct made him reflexively put his hand around Techno’s throat. Techno groaned lowly. “Need it....hurry..” he said through strangled breaths.

Dream pulled on Techno’s hand, pulling him to the ladder and pointing up. “Climb. I’m not fucking you on the floor.”

Techno groaned and made a noise of annoyance before forcing himself to climb the ladder. He whined and bucked into the rods of the ladder as he climbed them, needing the friction.

Finally he got up the ladder, throwing himself onto the bed rushedly. Dream walked to the bed calmly, tightening his fingerless gloves.

Dream began to unclip Techno’s fancy frilly shirt, pulling it apart slowly. He made eye contact with Techno the whole time. 

“Can you hurry?! Damn it, it hurts you asshole!” The hybrid rushed him. Dream chuckles and nods wordlessly, sliding his fingers down Techno’s chest.

The sensation of leather gloves on him makes him bite his lip, and toss his head back against the fluffy pillow.

“We’ve been going very fast this whole time. Patience.” Dream critiques and pulls the expensive shirt off Techno completely. He trails his finger down slowly, then unties the red sash working as Techno’s belt. He throws it away. Then he inches off his pants.

“Damn.....damn it Dream can you just- hurry it hurts so-!” He’s cut off by Dream palming him quickly.

“You’re already hard? An effect of the heat, I’m guessing?” Dream says, and Techno can hear his smug smile.

“Yes it is! Okay?! What do you want to hear, asshole?? Get on with it....please.” He begged, and he felt his boxers being mercifully pulled off.

He feels his legs being pulled above his head, but he refuses to look. He hears a zipper. And his senses go on overload. He can smell his own sweat. He feels hands on him, constantly changing, teasing and rough. He hears what sounds like Dream spitting. He feels something warm at his entrance. He refuses to look, he values his pride too much.

“Look at me. Look at me Techno.” Dream orders. He holds his breath and leans up. The sight breaks him.

Dream’s green hoodie and armor is off. His face his flushed, and his freckles are covered by his blush. His blond hair is in a fluff of tangles. And the part that makes Techno’s breath catch in his throat, was Dream pushing his cock into Techno. His cock was coated in his own saliva to make the entry easier.

The warrior let a moan slip out and he cried out a beg, Dream nodded slightly to him, Techno noticed his breathing was getting heavier. 

“The rougher the better...” Techno mumbled to Dream, lying his head back. He hears Dream chuckle in arousal.

Dream rears his hips back and slams them forward, feeling the warm engulf him immediately. He groaned without meaning to.

“Fuck...it’s..nngh tight...” he says between gritted teeth. Techno is grabbing onto his sheets so hard his knuckles are turning pale. 

“B-...big.... hurry up.....need it..”and after Techno utters those words, Dream doesn’t hesitate anymore. He immediately starts thrusting with vigor, grabbing onto Techno’s legs so hard he knew he’d leave bruises. He leans down and bites into Techno’s neck. Techno gasps into his ear.

“Close- already-...” he murmurs out, reaching up to grab Dream’s hair and pull him closer.

Dream puts bruises on him where he wouldn’t be able to hide them. He shifts the angle and pulls up Techno’s hips to thrust deeper, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Gonna- ....mhm- mm gonna come now-“ Dream mumbled into his neck.

Suddenly he saw white, his legs jerked up, and Dream’s fingers digged in harder. 

“You won’t tell anyone about this, right?” Techno says, adjusting his braid in the mirror. Dream puts his mask on and pulls up his hood, staring back at Techno.

“Not as long as I get that favor I was promised.” He tilts his head creepily and the two black dots emotionlessly stare back. Dream leaves without another word.

Techno sighs and looks at his sullied sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
